greymistsfandomcom-20200213-history
GreyMists Wikia
Welcome to Gray Mists Wiki The purpose of the Gray Mists Wiki is to educate prospective and current players about Grey Mists, a 13th age home brew setting. Feel free to browse around the numerous pages we have available by using the navigation bar above, the navigation table below, or the search function. As with any wiki, the community is able to update any information contained within these pages. We simply ask that you create an account with Wikia and make those edits on that account, so we can track our most active members. As well, this will aid us in determining validity of edits. About the Grey Mists Setting Grey Mists is a world divided in to great seas surrounded by vast makes of fog known as the mists. Every sea has its own theme and flavor. The seas are connected by clears in the mists known as mistways, however mistways are farm from linear. Some mistways function as one way portals, other as two way lanes. Some mistways have islands, however given the fickle nature of the mists and their strange effects they are often avoided. Periodically the seas themselves get cut off from all other outside seas in events known as 'mistings.' These mistings always seem to be brought on by great calamities and often bring their own. The last global misting took place about 200 years ago with the destruction of Polder. Icons in this setting work a little differently than in standard 13th age. Icons in this setting are known as the 'nearly divine.' They are powers that are on the verge of godhood. Their followers believe that there is typicaly something that needs to take place for them to achieve divinity. For the Lightbringers, its the destruction of all of the 'shadow beings.' For the followers of the Dreamer in the Deep it is waking the Dreamer. For the followers of the Untamed One, it is the restoration of the natural cycle. How this goal is achieved varies through the various sects of the icons and can lead to some intra and external faction rivaly. Magic while not common place is common enough to be accessible for the everyman. Gunpowder and firearms are a relatively new invention, are are general reserved for the rich and elite units in large military organizations. That said there are quite a few firearms companies working to make more and more firearms as they are beginning to turn from novelty to essential weaponry. Metallurgy has not begun to devlpy the steel required to make cannons yet, at least not in great number or great size. This coupled with the logistis of gunpowder on a ship has kept most ship to ship combat a close affair. The Dwarven Ironclads and the Isles Naval Dreadnoughts might be changing this soon... The Seas The Blue Sea The Amber Sea The White Sea The Grey Sea The Jade Sea The Sea of Statues The Void Sea Major Nations The Isles: The Royal Commonwealth of the Shattered Isles (Real World Equivalent: Victorain England, Scotland, and Ireland) The Azorian Kingdom: The Royal Seat of Boy-king Aureliano Garcia Liguero (El Tienero de Oro) (Real World Equivalent: Mission California and the Southwest with some Castillian Spain) The Dwarven Imperium: The great Dwarven empire (Real World Equivalent: Ming China, and North Korea) The United Empire: (Real World Equivalent: Holy Roman Empire, Austria-Hungary and Germany) The Vardoux Republic: The Center of the World (Real World Equivalent: Revolutionary France) Halknovia: Domain of the Hawk (Real World Equivalent: Transylvania, Poland, Yugoslavia) Minor Nations Churston Freeport Polder The Svalatarn Clans Icons Lady of Fortune - The Queen of Fate The Lightbringer - The Lawbringer - The Holy Mother - The Dreamer in the Deep - The Sea Lord - The Untamed One - Major Factions The Order of the Black Feather The Pack Minor Factions The purpose of the Gray Mists Wiki is to educate prospective and current players about Grey Mists, a 13th age home brew setting. Feel free to browse around the numerous pages we have available by using the navigation bar above, the navigation table below, or the search function. As with any wiki, the community is able to update any information contained within these pages. We simply ask that you create an account with Wikia and make those edits on that account, so we can track our most active members. As well, this will aid us in determining validity of edits. Ship Lingo Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse